


Revenge

by MsAshlyjudd8



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAshlyjudd8/pseuds/MsAshlyjudd8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob decides to surprise Edward at work. Things don't go as planned when Edward brings important clients back to his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I am having a bit of writers block with my other stories, so to get going again I came up with a short two chapter Edward/Jacob story.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.  The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.  No copyright infringement is intended. 

Jacob POV:

My heart was thundering in my chest as I sat in my car outside, Edward's, office building. The time on the clock told me I only had five more minutes until, Edward, would leave his office and my plan would be set into motion.

Edward Cullen, my boyfriend of 10 years, is the Vice President of "Cullen Advertising." Today was a huge day for him and the company as a whole. Edward, has been working with a movie studio to secure the advertising rights to a new movie franchise. The movies are all based on a book series about a teenage vampire love story. I personally didn't get the popularity, but the hype surrounding the Author and Actors set to star in the movies had spread like wild fire. If, Edward, secured the account, his company and career were sure to sky rocket. Carlisle, Edward's, father also promised if he landed the account, he would immediately be named President and CEO.

For the last three months he has been working so hard that we had hardly had time to speak, let alone sit down to have a meal together. I tried not to be jealous and told myself that he was trying to secure our future, but I missed my boyfriend. I missed the way things used to be.

Edward, and I met in our first year of college at Washington University. We were both studying business and had several classes together. The first time I saw him walk into class I literally dropped everything I had in my hands. My books scattered across the floor, my pencils and pens all rolled away and the cup of hot coffee slipped from my hand. It might sound cliché to say, but the moment I saw him, it was like everyone in the room disappeared and he moved in slow motion. It was seriously one of the sexiest things that I have ever seen. As, Edward, walked in the door, the sunlight from outside reflected off his wild bronze hair, and accentuated the chiseled shape of his jaw. I wanted to lick him.

In my haze of, Edward, my eyes continued down his body. His shoulders were broad through his white t shirt. A pair of sunglasses hung from the neck of his shirt to the center of his chest. His waist narrowed into a pair of vintage blue jeans that were rolled up at the bottom. Finishing his fucking hot outfit were a pair of red chucks. He looked like a 50's greaser and I wanted to bend him over my table. I stood in the center of the room with my books splayed out everywhere, and shoes filled with coffee and watched him walk to a table at the back of the room and sit down. I couldn't take my eyes off him. I couldn't make my body move to pick up my things.

"Um...Mr. Black?," Someone said from behind me, finally breaking me out of my stupor. My head whipped around to find my professor standing beside me.

"Is everything Okay? You seem a bit lost?" he asked. My cheeks turned three shades of red as I shook my head. Quickly I bent down to retrieve my things and hurried to my seat. Everyone in the room had seen my blatant ogling of the sexy greaser and several of the girls were snickering. Our class wasn't due to start for another 15 minutes and I tried to keep my head down so I didn't embarrass myself anymore, but every few second my head turned involuntarily to look back at him. He was smiling and talking with to a blond girl who had sat herself on his table. She had a short skirt and fake boobs and he seemed to be enjoying the attention. I wanted to push her fake ass off the table. When she threw her head back and laughed, and then reached her hand out to touch his bicep, I had to look away.

The class passed and two hours later everyone stood to gather their books to leave. I stood up and shoved my books into my bag. I didn't have another class until after noon, so I was going to go home and change shoes and socks, that were now sticky. I turned just in time to see him open the door to leave. Just before he walked out the door he turned, his eyes caught mine and then he winked.

He fucking winked at me.

I stopped mid step and my jaw dropped. His face conformed into a sexy smile as he slid his shades onto his face and then he was gone. By the time I got outside, he was gone.

Shaking my head out of my memory I noticed the clock said 10:00 on the dot. It was showtime. I had a special surprise for, Edward, and in order for me to pull it off, he had to be out of his office. I knew he would be in the final meeting for the movie deal at 10, and I would have to sneak in. I walked a little faster then normal into the building. Jessica, the receptionist sat at her desk but her back was turned to the front door. Perfect. Being as stealthy as I could, I snuck past her desk and around the corner to the stairwell. Edward, worked on the 13th floor, but I didn't want to wait for the elevator and have the bitch catch me. If she saw me I'm sure, Edward, would know I was here before I even hit the second floor. She was a nosy, annoying, gossip queen who didn't care that, Edward, had a boyfriend as she shamelessly flirted with him every chance she got.

I successfully evaded the nosy bitch and made it to stairwell. All my years of running track in high school and college made me glad I had stayed in shape, I had to climb 26 flights of stairs to, Edwards, floor. With a sigh I started my assent. 15 minutes and breathing just a little faster then normal, I finally made it to the 13th floor. I took a moment to catch my breath and then I opened the door just a crack so I could see the receptionist for the floor. Her name was, Angela, and she was always really sweet to me, but I didn't want her to know I was here. Angela, and her husband, Ben, were great friends of, Edwards, from college, and when, Edward, was made Vice president, he offered Angela, a job.

I slipped out the door and closed it very softly. I crept forward and looked around the corner to the hallway that lead to Edward's, office. It was empty. This was just too easy. With a smile I stood up and started down the hall.

"Jacob?"

Fuck, I should have known it wasn't going to be that easy.

I turned around to see Angela, walking down the hall toward me, her hands were full of files and a cup of coffee.

"Hi, Angela. How are you?"

"I'm great. What are you doing here? Are you here to see, Edward? He just want into a meeting. I could let him know..."

"No," I almost shouted, and then slapped my hand over my mouth. I hope Edward, didn't hear me from the conference room and ruin my plan. Angela's, eyes went wide and then she smiled.

I lowered my voice to a whisper. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout, it's just...I wanted to surprise Edward, after his meeting. Could you please not tell him I'm here?" She smiled and nodded.

"Sure Jacob," She looked down at her watch. "He should be in the meeting for another half hour. Did you want to wait in his office?"

She had no idea what I had planned for him in his office. "That would be great, Thank you."

Edward POV:

I have this shit in the bag. I thought to myself as I looked around the conference room. My mother and father sat to the left of me along with the board of directors. To the right sat three movie executives and the author of the books the movies were going to be made from. Around the room, on every wall sat mock ups and color schemes, Jasper, my assistant, and I had come up with for the advertising campaign I hoped would be used for the movies. Everyone was currently watching a small video myself and, Jasper, had come up with. It was a mock commercial Advertising the books and the actors who were portraying the characters on screen. We wanted to make sure our target audience was teenagers and adults in their early twenty's.

The meeting had gone really well so far. The execs seemed impressed with my mock ups, and the author loved the color's we came up with. My mother winked at me and my father mouthed that he was proud of me before I started the video. If all went well after the video, the execs would sign the contract. I would be promoted to President and the company would acquire a multimillion dollar account. Nobody but my parents and I knew that our company was struggling. My father opened Cullen Advertising twenty years ago, and at first it was a booming success. But, in the last ten years the economy had taken a turn for the worse and the money was no longer coming in like it had been.

My father hired me straight out of college six years ago, and at the time we had just starting a slow decline in our business. He hoped with fresh blood we could get us back in the game and start making money again. This account was turning out to be a huge franchise. The movies were based on a book series about a teenage vampire love story. We already knew the books were a wild success with teen girls and with the books being made into movies, we hoped to appeal to the young adult market as well.

My professional life, from where I sat was just about to take off. My personal life, on the other hand was a bit messy. I have been in a committed relationship with my college boyfriend for 10 years now and I loved him endlessly. Jacob, and I met in college and after a long year of drama, we finally got together and have been together ever since. We moved in together right after graduation. Jacob, is the love of my life. He is my total opposite. He is tall, Native American with beautiful bronze skin and is only comfortable in jeans and t shirts. After we both graduated with business degrees, he opened his very own motor cycle shop with his two best friends. He is perfectly content getting into his work. He often comes home with dirty clothes and smelling like grease, and I love every minute of it.

Jacob, is always calm and understanding no matter how stressed I am. Lately we haven't been able to spend much time together because I have been busy working on this account and trying to save the company. I made a promise to myself, that if I landed the account, I would take two week's off and we would fly off somewhere warm and have a romantic vacation.

When the video ended, Jasper, stood and flipped the lights back on. The three movie execs stood from their chairs and walked away from the table to stand in a circle near the windows. Marcus, Caius, and Aro, were the three men who held the future of our company in their hands. I stood from my chair to stretch my legs and my mother pulled me into a hug. "You and Jasper did a wonderful job darling, no matter what happens remember that your father and I are proud of you." My mother whispered in my ear. I blushed and kissed her on the cheek. Jasper, and my father soon made their way over and my dad congratulated us both on a job well done.

If not for My personal life, or the life of the company, I hoped we landed the account for, Jasper. He has been my Assistant and best friend for five years now. His promotion to executive assistant would give him a substantial raise and his income would double. His wife, Alice, was pregnant and I knew they could use the money. My heart was pounding and I couldn't stop my hands from shaking as we waited for the answer. I needed, Jacob. His big warm hands always kept me calm. If he was even talking to me after the last few months, I was going to kiss him to within a inch of his life when I got home.

"Mr. Cullen?" I froze. My back was turned to the execs. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and then turned around. The three men stood facing the table again. This was it.

Breath Edward, Breath Edward. I couldn't fucking breath.

Aro, the top executive, stepped forward and held out his hand. I held out my hand and shook it.

"Congratulations Mr. Cullen, We were very impressed with everything you have shown us today. We would like to Welcome Cullen Advertising on board."

Hoots, and hollers were suddenly filling my ears as I stood there dumbstruck. I couldn't move. I could see, Jasper, and my parents shaking hands with, Aro, I could feel pats on the back from our board of directors, but the blood was rushing so fast in my ears that I couldn't hear a word they said.

I did it.

No. WE, had done it.

Jasper, and I landed the account. I was president. We saved the company.

Oh god, I'm gonna throw up.

Quickly I closed my eyes and took deep breaths.

"Mr. Cullen?" My head snapped up to see everyone watching me. Jesus, I needed to snap out of it. I was the vice president dammit. Act like a man. I shook my head and put my business face back on.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus, Thank you so much for choosing Cullen Advertising. I promise you, we wont disappoint you." I looked down at my watch and saw that it was just before noon. "I think we should all celebrate. Jasper, would you run down and have, Angela, make reservations at Amore for everyone. Gentlemen, if you would fallow me back to my office we can sign the contracts and then head out from some food and drinks to celebrate."

My mother and father both hugged me and congratulated me, and then I was leading the men to my office. As we passed, Angela, her eyes grew wide when she saw the direction we were heading. She jumped up from her seat and ran to my office door, blocking my way. Her eyes were huge. I furrowed my brow and wondered what her problem was.

"Um...Mr. Cullen, If you need the contracts I would be happy to bring them to the conference room for you." she said almost frantic. Angela, was one of my best friends so I knew something was up.

"Is everything Okay Angela?" I asked. Her eyes were almost in a panic, looking back and forth from me to the Aro.

"Um..ye...Yeah...I mean, Yes Mr Cullen everything is fine. I just thought maybe you might have a little more room in the conference room to spread out."

That was strange because my office was huge. Next to my father I had the biggest office in the whole building. She was trying to stall me for some reason. She really didn't want me to go into my office.

"It's fine, Angela, we are just going to sign the contracts and then we will be heading out for lunch."

I took a step forward, but she didn't move out of my way.

"Jacob, called earlier, he said he would be in to see you sometime today," she blurted out suddenly, her eyes willing me to understand what she was saying. I however was very confused, and getting a little annoyed.

"Thank you, Angela. If he calls again forward his call to my cell phone and I will call him later. Excuse us please," I said. Her shoulders drooped and she let out a sigh, but she moved out of the way.

I opened the door and stepped inside. Nothing looked out of the ordinary as I walked around my desk. The three men walked in behind me, fallowed by, Angela. She was looking around frantic, for what, I had no Idea.

"Please take a seat Gentleman," I motioned to the chairs in front of my desk. I sat down in my chair and brought the contract up on my computer. The specifics of the contract had only been talked about over the phone and I left them on my computer so that it would be easy to make changes and then I could have them printed out.

"I have everything right here, as I discussed with your assistant, Jane, last week. Are there any changes you need to make before I have them printed?" I asked them, just as, Jasper,, came in and took a seat beside them. Angela, still stood by the door looking a little green. Her eyes kept shifting back and forth looking for something. I wanted to laugh at her, and I would have until I felt something warm on my knee.

What the hell?

I slid my chair back to see what the hell that was, only to see a large tan hand sliding back under my desk. I slid back further and leaned down to see who the fuck was under my desk. I almost laughed when I spotted, Jacob. His large body was folded and crammed all the way under my desk. He looked sheepish and mouthed the words, "I love you."

"Mr. Cullen?" My head whipped up to the forgotten executives who still sat in my office. I quickly sat up straight and slid into my desk again. I needed to get them out of here as soon as possible.

"I think we are ready to sign the contracts the way they are. The promotions for the first movie need to be done as soon as possible. We will negotiate again when the time comes for the other three movies." Aro, said. Marcus, and Caius, nodded in agreement.

"Great, let me just write a note and send them to the printer. I will have, Jasper, run and pick them up and we can be on the way. We can sign them at lunch."

Just as I was about to click the button on the mouse for the contracts, a large hand molded itself around my cock through my pants. I yelped and jumped in my chair, drawing all the eyes in the room. Jacob's, hand started messaging me very slowly, and in an instant I was hard as a rock. My eyes started to flutter closed, but then I remembered that my office was full of clients. Quickly I sent the contracts to the printer and grabbed a small piece of paper. I had to get them out of here now before, Jacob, did something stupid and they found out he was under there. I wrote a quick note to, Jasper.

Jacob, under my desk

The button on my pants popped open, and the zipper was being pulled down.

Blow job

Soft, warm lips wrapped around the head of my cock. My body went rigid as they slid all the way to the base. My breathing picked up, and I blinked three times.

Get the contracts and get them the hell out of here NOW!

Jacob, began sucking gently, while bobbing his head up and down. I was going to die before this was over. I folded the note and handed it to, Jasper.

"Please get them quickly," I said to, Jasper. He took the note, and after giving me a questioning look, left my office. Jacob, sucked my cock deep into his throat and held me there, and then he swallowed. I had to swallow a grunt, and fight the urge to roll my eyes back in my head.

"We are very excited to be working with you Mr. Cullen. The video that you showed us was amazing. I understand that Mr. Whitlock is your Assistant?" Marcus asked.

"Um..Yes, Jasper, graduated from Texas...university with a Masters in...Visual Arts. He has been one of...my best...f...friends for just over five years now. He...He is very talented."

Jesus Christ, kill me now. I sound like I ride the small school bus. I am going to kill, Jacob.

Jacob, took me from his mouth and started licking me like I was a lollypop. He would lick me from base to tip, and then the very tip of his tongue would make a circle around the sensitive head, and then he would plunge back down to the base. He kept repeating the process over and over again, and I was about to burst. My right hand was balled into a fist on top of my desk and my left was holding the arm of my chair so tight it was turning white. It took everything I had inside me to keep my face calm and straight as Aro, Caius, and Marcus, talked about the producers that were coming on board to do the movies.

My legs were trembling, my stomach was starting to clench - and my back was starting to spasm. My stupid fucking boyfriend was going to make me come in front of the most important clients of my life. Where the fuck was, Jasper? The fucker owed me for all the nights I had to drag his drunk ass home after we had partied the night away. He knew, Jacob, and he was probably in the copy room laughing his ass off with, Angela, right now. If they didn't hurry up I was going to fire both of them as soon as this was over.

"How long did it take you to put that video together?" One of the men asked. I wasn't paying much attention.

I pushed my hands into my hair and pulled really hard to stave off my orgasm. Jacob, knew I was close and increased the bobbing, and he was now using his tongue to message the vain on the underside of my cock.

"This...uh...Video only took about..." Cough. "It took about two weeks. But now that we know...what the basic concept will be...It shouldn't take more then...A few days."

Jasper, and Angela, both walked back in the door with identical smiles on their faces. Yep, both fired. Jasper, came over and sat back down like the fucker didn't know anything was happening. I was going to kill him painfully. Just then, Jacob, took my balls into his hand and tugged, at the same time as he sucked forcefully. He was trying to force my orgasm. I thankfully held off but in order to hide a loud moan I had to fake a coughing fit. Jasper, looked up at my face, from where he was explaining the contracts to our clients. I'm not sure what my face looked like but I could see he was trying really hard not to laugh. Thankfully he took pity on me.

"Why don't I walk you gentleman down to, Carlisle's, office before we leave. I think he and Esme want to have a few words with you." Jasper said with a smirk.

The four of them stood and turned to leave. "Edward, we will meet you in the lobby in ten. I think Jacob might need a word with you. Let me know if you need anything else." I sent, Jasper, a glare as he smiled and closed the door to my office.

"Fuck...Oh...god," The words fell from my lips as soon as the door closed. My head fell back and, Jacob, picked up speed. His warm mouth around my cock and his hand gently messaging my balls was about to drive me crazy. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold it back this time. With the heels of my feet, I pressed them into the floor to slide my chair away from the desk. Jacob, however, had other plans and pulled the chair back towards him. I wanted to push my hands into his soft hair when the moment came, but he held firm. I was trapped against the desk as his soft, warm lips continued to slide up and down my rock hard erection.

"Jacob...please," I tried begging. I had been holding off for so long, I was now desperate to come. I needed it. I just needed him to keep sucking a little bit longer. A little harder. I only had ten minutes before everyone would come looking for me, and I didn't want, Jasper and, Angela, to come back in here and find me with my dick still in Jacob's mouth.

"Baby, please. Just a little bit harder...I..need to come... please."

Jacob, took pity on me and sucked me once again deep into his throat, and swallowed. That was it for me. My back bowed away from the chair, my legs tried to close around, Jacob's, body. My eyes rolled back into my head and my mouth opened with a thankfully silent scream. Jacob, continued to swallow tortuously around my throbbing erection. When my orgasm finally subsided, Jacob very gently pulled me from his mouth and licked me clean. My body would jerk every time his tongue touched the sensitive head.

When he was finished, Jacob, tucked me back into my pants and zipped me up. He pushed against my knees and slid my chair away from the desk. He crawled out and stood up in front of my chair. I could tell the front of his jeans were tented where he was turned on. If he thought I was going to take care of him, he was mistaken. I was mad at him, and I was going to let him know it just as soon as I was able to move. For now I was only able to fix him with my worst glare. To his credit he did look sheepish but he wasn't going to get off the hook that easily.

Very slowly, Jacob, walked around the desk and sat in one of my chairs. It took me a few minutes to recover, but when I did, I stood from my chair – straightened my suit out, and gathered my brief case from beside my desk. My anger was starting to rise, when I thought about what almost happened with my clients.

"Jacob, I am very angry with you. You knew I had important clients in here and you continued what you were doing anyway. You could have cost me not only my job, but a major Advertising deal."

He lowered his head after I chastised him, but I could see the corners of his mouth trying to hide a smile.

"Not to mention that, Jasper and, Angela, both knew you were under there, and know exactly what you were doing. Do you know how embarrassing that is?" I asked him. He said nothing.

"I do love you, Jacob, but there will have to be consequences. I have to leave for lunch with my clients right now, but I will deal with you when I get home. Before I leave though I need to make a call. You might want to stay here for it."

I picked up the phone and dialed Jacob's shop. I knew today was, Jacob's, day off, but that meant that Quil, and Embry, were both there, along with all their employees.

"Black's Customs?" The voice said from the other end of the phone. Perfect.

"Yes, hello Quil, This is, Edward. How are you today?" I asked as, Jacob's, eyes grew larger.

"Hey, Edward. I'm great How are you? Jacob, has the day of today if you were looking for him." He replied.

"Yes, I know ,Jacob, is off today. I am actually sitting here looking at him right now. I actually have a favor to ask of you. Are you busy right now?"

"Actually, we are pretty slow right now. What can I do for you?" Quil, replied.

Quil, and Embry, knew about, Jacob, and I and we hung out together all the time. The shop employed about 20 other employees who we were also friendly with. My plan was to embarrass, Jacob, and he wasn't going to be able to stop me until it was too late. As soon as I got home I planed to tie him to our bed and make him forget his name.

"Jacob, and I have an announcement to make, I was wondering if you could gather all your employees around the phone and put it on speaker phone so everyone can hear. Would that be a problem?"

Jacob's, brow furrowed in confusion. He had no idea what I was going to do. It was going to be priceless. I almost felt bad. Almost.

"Uh...yea sure, just give me a second." Quil replied, and I was put on hold.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Jacob, finally asked. I tried not to smile. I really did.

"Shhh love, I'm on the phone."

"Edward? Are you there?" Quil, said into the phone.

"Yes, I'm here. Did you gather everyone?"

"Yes, we are all here and on speaker phone"

"Great, I am going to put you on speaker phone as well, one moment please."

I pushed the speaker button and sat down the receiver.

"Hello Everyone, Thank you for gathering around the phone for a moment. If Quil, hasn't told you, this is, Edward. Jacob, and I are both here and we have something to tell all of you. Well...Actually two things to tell you, and then I will let you get back to work."

Jacob, was thoroughly confused now and mouthed to me, "What the fuck are you doing?" I ignored him.

"Okay, well the first announcement is, I had a final meeting today with a major movie studio and We landed a multimillion dollar Advertising account. That is the first piece of news. The second part I'm afraid is a little embarrassing. You see, After the meeting I invited the three executives back to my office to sign the contracts before we left for lunch. What I didn't know was that, Jacob, had snuck into my office..."

"Edward, What the hell are you doing?" Jacob, interrupted me.

"Quiet, my love. I'm on the phone, this will just take a second." I said, Jacob, glared back at me.

"Anyway, So I came into my office with the three men and sat down at my desk. I pulled the contract up on my computer...When all of a sudden I feel someone under my desk. If you hadn't guessed yet, Jacob, was that someone."

"Oh my god," Jacob, whispered, and then he covered his face with his hands.

"The moral of the story is – Jacob, decided it would a good time to give me a blow job under my desk, as three highly important clients and my assistant sat just on the other side."

There was a beat of total silence, and then a whole crowd of choked gasps and full on laughter from the other end of the phone. Jacob, stood from his chair staring daggers at me.

"Your dead," he almost growled at me. Bringing on another wave of laughter from the phone. Jacob, reached over my desk and slammed the receiver down, disconnecting the call.

It was time for me to leave for lunch. I stood from my chair, avoiding his murderous eyes, and walked around my desk. I kissed the side of his neck, gave his cock a gentle squeeze through his jeans and turned to leave. Leaving a stunned, and possibly angry, Jacob, standing in the middle of my office.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will Be Jacob's reaction, and a little revenge of his own. Let me know what you think.


End file.
